


A Stolen Thief

by The_Irish_Kiwi



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Awful Puns, F/M, Other, Romance, The Hobbit - Freeform, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Irish_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Irish_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a thief, doing the job she has been raised to do. Nothing more. Elise and her brothers cannot resist the chance to steal from dwarves, and the challenges that may bring. However, it isn't always simple to keep your cover, and not have anything stolen from you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own Nothing Except for my OCs, Sir Peter Jackson, and Sir JRR Tolkien own everything else. I do not claim to be affiliated with anyone. This is merely a fan work.

Blue eyes followed the travelling dwarf. Watching each movement, she calculated. To say she did not like a challenge would be a lie. Unlike her previous tasks though, this one would be much harder. Dwarrow were not like the men of her race, not so easily fooled. Not so… trusting. The red head turned her head to her brother shaking her head, and both moved back into the shadows, before entering the bar.

The woman stuck her hand in a man's pocket as she walked passed, her movements unnoticed, as she walked arm and arm with her brother, placing the pocket watch into her brother's pocket. "A good night, do you not think?" The man asked the woman on his arm. "As always Gus." She affectionately called her brother by his nickname.

"I reckon, you could take every penny from that man there." Augustin whispered into his sister's ear. Pink lips pulled back into a smirk. Pulling away from him, the woman with the red hair walked over to a slightly intoxicated man, and leaned down, whispering something in his ear.

Augustin smirked from where he stood, now leaning against the bar as he waited for their other brothers to join them in the Prancing Pony. He watched as his sister's skilled hands slipped unnoticed into the man's red coat pocket as she leaned over him, feigning having dropped an earring. Most improper behaviour, but then... when had Elise ever been proper in their lives?

He kept close eyes on his sister and the strange man, any sign of a struggle and he would step in. Ordering an ale from the bar keep, he settled into watching the scene. It was clear that Elise was loosing control of the situation, and Gus stood, making his way over just as the man grabbed Elise's wrist.

"Hey- Hey now. There you are." Augustin grabbed hold of Elise's elbow, causing the man to let her go. "You have got to stop wandering off." He tutted, causing Elise to giggle. "It was shiny." The act had been pulled so often that it was like second nature, as Augustin pulled the pocket watch that Elise had placed in his pocket earlier and handed it to the man. "You have my apologies. Come along, sister." He left tugging Elise away.

Outside the siblings shared a smirk as Elise pulled the man's far more expensive pocket watch from her own pocket, just as Darrius and Denton returned from the end of the road.

"What did you see?" Gus asked.

"Dwarves. Loads of em. Going down in groups. Towards the Shire." Darrius said, folding his arms over his chest.

"Dwarves. That means gold if ever I met a dwarf." Gus replied.

"Yes, but you can't exactly-" Elise cut herself off, pulling her brothers into the dark alley. "I thought about it earlier, but dwarves are far to untrusting to steal from. I could never get close enough."

Gus trailed off darkly in thought, rubbing his stubbled chin. "I have a plan." He stated, a smirk forming on his lips. Elise exchanged a look of concern with Darrius.

"No." Elise's answer is swift as she shakes her head in disbelief. "I may be a crook, but even I'm not so evil as to do that." She is frowning deeply, trying her best to ignore Gus' dark glare. Dwarves were extremely distrusting creatures, for her to be able to even get close enough would take more than she may be willing to do.

"Look, if we successfully steal from dwarves, do you know how proud mother will be? Especially now, that we aren't children and unable to fool them."

Elise spluttered out some form of words before collecting herself. "There are many things I'm willing to do, but the work to steal from a dwarf, particularly- how many did you count?"

"Thirteen." Denton replied with an uneasy look.

"Thirteen- fucking- dwarves, Gus." Elise swore, as she massaged her temples. It would be a world of respect from their mother. Glancing at each of her three brothers, so like her and yet so different, she nodded her head.

Gus smiled widely, grinning most sinisterly. "Alright, we need to wait for them to come back- do not look at me like that Den- and out in the forest." Gus began to explain the plan to them all. Denton shook his head the entire time.

"No! Gus just, no." He near snarled at his elder brother, blue eyes raging though he did not yell.

"What other plan do you have? They'll help a woman but not three men! I am not daft." Gus snarled right back, causing Elise to jump. "Do I not have a say?" She asked only to be drowned out by the fighting of Gus and Den.

"And if this doesn't work?" "Then we try again!" "With what?!"

The elder two argued back and forth. Elise however had had enough. With her own growl, she knocked the dark heads of her brothers together and hissed in a low voice. "Would you shut your mouths before someone comes out here?!" Taking another sigh, Elise nodded her head again. "I'll do it. But you have to promise to me that you'll always be right behind me." "Always." Gus responded, though Elise felt that it had more to do with the prospect of what they may get than her safety. Gus had always been that way though. Much as Denton was the one that was never caught, and Darrius hated stealing.

The siblings looked down the alley way as a drunken man fell over, throwing up onto himself. Each pulled a disgusted looked. "Ew." Elise commented, as she stepped passed him holding her hands up to herself, her brothers following suit after her.

"Darrius, go watch out for the dwarves again." The youngest brother made as if to protest, before grumbling to himself a frown set as he turned the opposite way. Elise was sure he grumbled something about how Gus was an idiot, but paid it no mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, our little thief must enact contact, and Dwarves shriek about non existent elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except for Elise and her family.

"Kili, do you know what I see?" Fili asked his brother with a grin.

"What is that?" Kili asked, giving Fili his half attention.

"Trees. Nothing but trees to the left."

"You know what I see?"

"What is that?"

"Trees, trees, nothing but trees to the right!"

The brothers laughed, Fili shaking his head slightly as they continued on, the ponies taking all the steps needed.

"Do ye know what I see lads?" Bofur called looking back, cheeky grin upon his face.

"What is that?" The brothers asked in synch. "Trees to my back and… an elf." He said almost evilly, as both Fili and Kili turned around with a rather undwarf-like shriek to make sure Bofur was wrong. Both turned to him with glares as Bofur and Nori roared with laughter.

"Very funny, Bofur." Kili said before both he and Fili were breaking into laughter themselves. "We should save this one for uncle!"

Fili shook his head once more. Thorin would have their heads, but it would be worth it. Looking at Kili confirmed to him that his brother also liked the idea, and thought the consequences would be worth it.

Before long into the travel in began to rain, and whilst it was all apart of journeying, it was not desirable weather for the company. Gandalf did not seem to mind the shift in weather, and the dwarves themselves carried on, Bofur trying almost half heartedly to light his pipe and keep it lit. Bilbo Baggins however, was becoming increasingly more miserable as time went on. First he'd forgotten his handkerchief, then given a dirty part of a tunic in replacement, and now he was sure to become ill from all this rain! Not even to mention the cold. He was grateful for the shift in conversation to different wizards however.

"There is Saruman, the white, the leader and greatest of our order. Then two blue ones… you know I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf turned back to Bilbo as if he would remind him of them.

"And the fifth? You said there were five?" Bilbo asked, becoming less downtrodden, and more interested in the conversation that he wished to admit.

"Well that would be Radagast, The Brown." Gandalf had fond memories of Radagast, even if he was considered odd by others.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked, genuinely curious of that fact. Gandalf didn't really seem useful for much except for fireworks and leading hobbits astray from their respectable lives.

Gandalf looked back at Bilbo seemingly more offended than he should have been, before turning back.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

Thorin muttered something to Dwalin at the front of the group and before Dwalin could respond, they were cut off by a scream. The entire company paused, frowns upon their faces.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

"Well Lad, I'd say that was a scream but-" Bofur was cut off by the yell of a single word "HELP!" Followed by echoing sobs. The voice was definitely female, but the suspicion was clear amongst the dwarves, even if some didn't show it.

The dwarves began to exchange looks, before dismounting pretty quickly, Gandalf following suit. "Wait- what if it is a trap?" Dwalin asked suspiciously.

"Does that sound like a trap to you brother?" Balin asked after there was yet another scream of "HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! OH PLEASE DO NOT LET ME DIE HERE!" And the loud thump of footfalls, and a thud. "NO! NO!"

There was no more convincing needed as all sprung into action, grabbing their weapons, and rushing through the forest. Even Ori with his slingshot followed the others off the path, following the sound of the voice, quick as they could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I did say once a week.. but I got excited after I got those two reviews. Do I get an A+ for effort on this horrible chapter? I promise that they'll get better as time goes on, *Looks at my Dorkish Teenager friend* When one learns to help criticise more.
> 
> Favourite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed, and I shall see you all later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise must get the Dwarves attention someway...

Thorin was the first to reach the woman crying on the ground as she crawled away from whatever or whoever had attacked her. Balin reached her second, and as the kindly old dwarf helped her up the rest of the company arrived, securing the area. 

She was not in a good sort of way, her hair all tangled and dirty, her dress ripped up and dirty, her covered in dirty and leaves, face red from crying as she profusely thanked them over and over again. 

“Now, Now, lassie, it is quite alright.” Balin said trying to calm to frightened girl. “Tell me what happened?” He asked, motioning for the others to sheath their weapons as the girl looked around at them. 

“Th-there,” She took a moment to swallow, “There was a man, he was supposed to take me to my brothers, but he- he said that he needed my help first he said his wife was sick and that sh-she w—w-was, but there was- was no wife and he- he tried to- and then there was this- this giant- W-arg and he- he killed it, and I tri- I tried to get away, and then he f-found me, and then he-he heard you coming and he- he ran that way.” She broke down into tears, covering her face in what may have been shame, Balin did not know but from what he could gather nothing other than being shaken up had happened to her. 

“Shhh, it is alright now Lassie. You are safe now, I swear it on my beard.” She seemed genuinely touched, and once again thanked him profusely, ignoring the other dwarves almost entirely. One look at his brother and Thorin, and Balin knew that most of the company was weary of her. 

Oin chose that moment to appear, and despite being shorter than her, caused her to give her his attention. “Are you hurt?” He asked. “I don’t think so.” He seemed to understand her, nodded his head and said “If you need help, I am a healer.” The girl nodded. 

“Lassie, what is your name?” Balin asked trying to keep her calmer. “Elise.” She replied, giving a slight curtsy. “I am Balin, at your service.” He felt it impolite to leave her without names, and so introduce the company, who added their own ‘at your service’ and Gandalf, before finishing with Thorin. 

“I thank you once more, but I must ask where I am?” Elise’s bright blue eyes seemed to hold confusion, and Balin could not fault her for that.   
“A few days away from Bree, if I were to guess.” The rain had slowed to a few drips, as Balin said. 

Elise’s face turned pale. “Oh.. that is..” She turned quiet, frowning.   
“If you do not mind my asking, where are you meant to be?” The old dwarf asked calmly. 

“My brother’s wished for me to meet them in a place called Laketown, but..” She trailed off, rubbing at her arm. Gandalf chose this moment to interrupt. 

“We are very near Rivendell, my Lady.” He said approaching, “Perhaps we could escort you there and send word to your brothers.” “I- I wouldn’t wish to impose.” She spoke, looking around. 

Gandalf ignored the many dark looks thrown his way. “I am not and escort, Tharkun, nor am I going any where near the cursed Elf city.” Thorin said darkly. The red haired girl shrunk into herself, and despite being just taller than Perhaps Kili himself, seemed almost a child under the wait of Thorin’s voice. 

“You would leave this young girl defenceless on her own in the wild, Thorin Oakenshield?” Gandalf near barked.   
“It is fine, truly. I could find my way back to Bree…” Elise interrupted, playing at her fingertips.   
“Bree is further away that Rivendell is, we need not even enter Rivendell Thorin.” Gandalf said. 

Thorin appeared near contemplating it before Dori interrupted them “Why are we even arguing about this? The girl is lost and away from home!” The mother hen dwarf stated, despite giving the aura of not trusting her. 

“It doesnae sit well with me to just leave her.” Bofur said, Bombur nodding next to him. Bifur let out a string of words in a harsh language that Elise herself did not understand, and found rather intimidating. 

“Uncle,” Fili said, gaining attention to himself, “As Gandalf said, we do not even need to enter Rivendell, and it is closer than Bree.” 

Thorin brooded darkly, glancing at Gloin and Dwalin, before he nodded his head. “We shall take you to Rivendell, though we shall not step into it.” He said with an authoritive tone. The other dwarves took his word as law. 

“I thank you immensely, I am in your debt, truly.” Elise said, curtsying low to the man.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Ponies disappear, and hobbits do not articulate well.

“We’ll set up camp here.” Thorin announced as he looked around the open clearing, the rain finally having stopped. 

“A farmer and his wife used to live here…” Gandalf mumbled to himself as he inspected the broken down house. 

“Gloin! Oin! Get a fire going.” Thorin commanded, Gloin responding with an “Aye.” 

“Are you alright, milady?” Elise turned to the soft voice, smiling at the dwarf all bundled up in knitted things, and hair just lighter than her own perhaps. “I am fine, master dwarf.” “You can call me-“ The dwarf was interrupted by the call of an older dwarf, with eccentric braids that Elise felt slightly jealous of, as she’d never have the skill to do that. 

“Ori! Come here.” Ori’s shoulders dropped as he hurried over to the older dwarf. Elise took a moment to assess what weapons each dwarf carried. Ori had merely a sling shot, Thorin a sword, Dwalin has some form of hammer. Many of the dwarves had their own form of weapon, from axe to the funny hatted dwarf’s pick axe. 

She played with her fingertips, assessing mannerisms, before turning to two young looking dwarves. It was strange, that both seemed familiar to her in a way. Perhaps she had stolen belongings from them before? She would not doubt it. She had picked the pocket of many a dwarf as a child. Her mind was made up as she approached the two dwarves, smiling sheepishly. 

“I shall admit, it is not often I have seen dwarves this far from mountains.” She spoke calmly, petting at a pony.   
The blonde dwarf raised his eyebrows, exchanging a glance with the darker one. “You travel a lot then Miss?” He asked, to which Elise nodded.   
“You could say that. My family are merchants; we travel to the Blue Mountains regularly.”   
“From Lake Town?” The darker one… Ki… Kili was it? If her mind placed the name right, it was Kili asking. Or Fili. One of them was Fili and the other Kili, her mind just would not tell her which it was at this moment.   
“No.” Elise giggled slightly. “Archet, not Lake Town.” 

Again the dwarves exchanged a look before shrugging, the blonde one seemed to be about to say something when he was interrupted by the wizard. 

“Myself, Mr. Baggins! I’ve had enough of dwarves for one day.” 

Watching the wizard storm off and away, Elise couldn’t help but think that that was how she felt about her brothers some days. “Is he always like that?” 

“Not really.” Kili replied, causing Elise’s attention to go to him… And the weapon he used.   
“Is that a bow?” She asked.  
Kili looked down before nodding. “Yes…”   
“I apologise, I have just… never seen a dwarf wield a bow before. Something about it being a weapon of elves.”   
The look on his face was one Elise rather expected, a little taken aback a little bit wanting to defend himself, so she chose to compliment him- what matter way than to learn someone’s secrets. “I think it’s quite honourable. That you use whatever weapon works best for you.” 

Without another word, she nodded her head with a smile and made her way over to the largest dwarf, to see if perhaps she could help him prepare the dinner. 

Fili and Kili exchanged a look before going on the pony duty. 

 

“He’s been a long time.” The hobbit said looking off into the forest.

“Who?” The dwarf with the hat asked. Elise felt he was Bofur. She’d never had to remember so many names before. Eru help her.

“Gandalf.” Bilbo responded, turning back to Bofur.   
“He’s a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favour,” Bofur said, smiling to both Elise and Bilbo, “Take this to the lads.” He said, handing one bowl to Bilbo, and the other to Elise. “Of course!” She said, as she pushed Bilbo forward to get his feet moving. 

All afternoon she had made sure she seemed helpful and willing, and she learnt a lot that way. Bofur and Bombur were of the more trusting nature than any of the others. Fili and Kili also, who were Thorin’s nephews. She’d have to write all she’d learnt down, as this was no ordinary heist. 

Away from the fire light, it grew darker, and Bilbo and Elise noticed that the two dwarves stood watching the ponies. Elise frowned as Bilbo offered a bowl to Kili, only to be ignored. Bilbo standing in the middle, and Elise standing next to Fili, both looked at the two brothers.   
“Is something the matter?” Elise nearly asked, but Bilbo asked instead.

“We’re supposed to be looking out for the ponies.” Elise nearly sighed right there, Dwarves and their… 

“Only we’ve encountered a slight problem.” Elise gave Fili a suspicious look. How could anyone have any sort of problem watching ponies of all things? 

“We had sixteen.” “And now there’s fourteen.” Elise really did sigh this time. That was a problem… “How on Arda did you lose two ponies?” She found herself asking, before trying to count them herself.   
Neither Fili nor Kili answered the question, as they all began to examine the ponies. 

“Daisy and Bungo are missing.” Kili announced. 

This was very bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really not good...

“Well, that’s not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn’t we tell Thorin?” Bilbo said after a pause of silence.   
Not even one day she was here, and already something had gone wrong. Elise nearly groaned then and there.   
Fili exchanged a glance with Kili and said “No. Best not bother Thorin with this.” He tried to give Bilbo a convincing look. “As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.” 

Bilbo seemed to take that in stride and looked around, noticing some uprooted tress. “Well, uh...look some¬¬-something big uprooted these trees.” He stuttered out.  
Elise sighed, trying her best not to look bored as she drawled out an “Oh Really? I could not tell.” 

“That was our thinking.” Kili added on, after giving the woman a look of concern. His brother wasn’t far behind in that.   
Bilbo nodded his head continuing in his deduction. “Something very big, and possibly quite dangerous.”  
Elise was sure her brain might just have... stopped. Obviously. She mouthed to herself, rolling her eyes. 

“Hey! There’s a light. Over here! Stay down.” Fili announced, tugging Elise down as Kili pushed Bilbo forward, the four of them making their way closer to the fire while remaining covered in the darkness. Harsh laughter could be heard, and Elise frowned. If it was her brothers laughing she was going to throw a fit, it didn’t sound like them but they had pulled these kinds of jokes on her before.

“What is it?” Bilbo asked the question Elise would never, because she couldn’t well see with Fili’s hair in the way. She made an aggressive motion at him from behind, because he was stopping her view. 

 

“Trolls.” Kili replied, seemingly ready to jump up. “Well there is your very large and possibly quite dangerous something.” Elise said, nearly falling backwards as Fili and Kili ran towards the fire to get closer. She pushed the bowl she held into Bilbo’s hands and followed after. 

Elise leaned around a tree, thankful for her taller height. She caught a glimpse of a troll carrying two ponies, one under each arm. Her eyes widened almost in delight. She had never seen a troll before- and what ugly things they were! It almost delighted her to see one so close. 

“He’s got Myrtle and Minty! I think they’re going to eat them, we have to do something.” Elise closed her eyes, trying to calm herself. That hobbit never shut up did he? Elise sure as Mordor would not be doing anything about this. She had plans to not die until a ripe old age, rich beyond measure. 

Kili it seemed had other ideas. “Yes; You should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you’re so small.” Looking over at the Hobbit and dwarf, Elise smirked into the tree as Bilbo tried to protest. “N¬¬-n-¬¬no¬¬.”

“They’ll never see you.” Kili said nodding his head, almost with an encouraging smile.  
“No, no, no...” Bilbo spluttered.   
Elise stepped away from the tree, and Fili guided her passed him, helping her over a fallen log.   
“It’s perfectly safe! We’ll be right behind you.” Fili came quick to add to his brother’s words, saying “If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.”

Fili pushed Elise to go back to camp and she did so without hesitation. When she arrived huffing, she gained the attention of Bofur. “Oi, where’s Bilbo?” 

“With Fili and Kili. Something about losing ponies, trolls, a couple of owls, I’m really not sure anymore.” She made the most bewildered look she could manage. 

“Trolls, ye say?” Bofur repeated, causing the camp to go silent, as Fili, followed by Kili, crashed out of the forest, into the camp.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I plan to update once a week, but please leave me a review if you enjoyed! Currently unbeta read, but with help from a friend.


End file.
